Machine to machine (“M2M”) technologies may refer to computing devices that transmit information, such as sensed information (e.g., temperature values, inventory levels, etc.) to other computing devices, which may act on the information. M2M technologies typically use a sensor or meter to capture the raw data. The raw data may be relayed through a network to an application (e.g., a software program), that translates the raw data into meaningful information (e.g., a temperature spike, items need to be restocked, etc.).